In the heat of the night
by Jensensexles
Summary: Tony/Steve slash, smut, Tony and steve decide was the night to...let go.
1. Chapter 1

Tony was finishing up his last run through on a new model for his new Iron Man suit, the sweat literally dripping from his brow with all the work he had endured that evening. He took off his goggles and welding gloves and put them on the table, the black tank top was soaked with sweat. He wiped his eyebrow as he chugged down the last bit of scotch he had left.

"You do realize it is two in the moring?" A voice said coming from the darkness of Tony's workshop.

"I wasn't aware, but thank god I have a living clock to guide me through my every day life," Tony said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

Steve stepped closer to Tony, his arms folded, his Captain Americ boots and pants still on, but his shirt gone, clearly still recovering from a fight from earlier. Steve walked closer to Tony, taking the glass from his hand.

"Now, that was unnecassary and quite rude if you ask me." Steve was not amused, but smirked at Tony's ever spewing wittiness.

"It is too late for you to be arguing with me, but everything away and go to bed." Steve demanded, a slight smirk on his face knowing he could command the great Tony Stark.

"You know, I think it is a little too late for you to be awake right now, don't old people have some sort of curfew or something?" Tony said as he packed up the rest of his equipement. He looked at Steve, just realising that he was shirtless, his muscles glistening in the soft light of the workshop. Tony could barely contain his dirty thoughts from rising.

Steve smiled at the old man jokes that Tony was so known for. He helped clean up what he could. He watched Tony at his work, admiring him for the genius Steve never really possessed. He looked as the sweat from the work early still slid down Tony's shoulders and down to his wrist, Steve was unable to control his face as he blushed.

Tony looked over at the blushing Captain. "What's wrong Cap? Having a hard time controling your dirty thoughts?" Tony smiled as what he thought was a joke was oh too true for him. He watched Cap blush slightly and then smile, as they met each other in a gaze.

The heat from each man started to rise as they gazed at each others chest. Tony blushed and looked away, thinking how could he be turned on by this man? This arrogant man who only thought in the heat of war. Steve smiled, knowing that he shouldn't be turned on by this man, because not only did the time he grew up in was telling him not to, but because this man was rude and self-cenetered.

Though Steve wanted this more than anything, he stepped closer to Tony and pulled the paperwork that Tony was gathering out of his hands. Tony looked up at him.

"What? Did you think I was serious? I was kidding Cap, take a joke would ya." Tony said trying to hide his true feelings.

Steve didn't falter, his gaze still stayed and his chest pulled in closer to Tony. Steve grabbed Tony's wrist and Tony looked down at Cap's hand, Steve continued to look at Tony. Tony felt an overwhelming urge to rip his clothes off and let their chest touch, but he was nervous because he had never done anything like this before.

"You shouldn't be afraid of this, it needs to happen...give in soldier." Steve said in a very condesnding and demanding manner.

Tony blushed and with a smirk looked at Steve and said, "How many times do I have to tell you I am not a soldier?"

Steve smiled, "How about just for tonight?"

Steve grabbed Tony's shirt and pulled him in for a passioniate and very strong kiss. Tony wanted to pull away, but at the same time he didn't because he wanted this as much as Steve did and let himself give in completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony grabbed Cap's belt buckle and pulled his waist to his, their groins rubbing against each other with each move of their passionate kiss.

Steve felt himself getting harder and harder as Tony rubbed on his body. Steve ripped Tony's shirt off and threw it across the room.

"Should we move to the bedroom?" Tony asked taking a breathe as he unbuttoned Cap's pants.

"And ruin the heat that we are creating? Not a chance." Steve moved Tony aside and threw every item on Tony's desk onto the floor.

"Oh come on, I just got all of that organized!" Tony said as he watched each item hit the floor, the though quickly gone as he saw Cap move closer and grab Tony by the belt.

Every urge in them pushed them even closer to each other, their kiss, their thoughts, the sweating dripping from each muscle.

Tony ripped off what was left on Steve's body, leaving him completely naked. Tony stared at him in the dim light of the workroom, he felt himself get harder.

Tony came closer and grabbed Cap's already erect member, he knelt down. Steve smiled as he saw Tony go lower to the ground.

Tony took in a huge breathe and exhaled as he stared at Cap's erect penis, the urge, the need to have it was uncontrolable.

He thrust his cock inside of his mouth, Steve's head fell back in pleasure as a moan escaped from his lips as Tony began to move slowly up and down on his cock.

Steve moaned with every movement of Tony' tongue as it slid up and down his penis, he rubbed his hands into Tony's hair and grabbed as tightly as possible.

Tony pulled away, "Easy Cap, I like to enjoy myself, not be in pain." Tony said as he went back to Cap's cock. He began to slid his tongue up and down Steve's cock, his lips cupping the tip of the penis and blowing and sucking as he went.

Steve could barely contain his enjoyment as the pleasure grew withing him. He gripped harder onto Tony's hair as his held fell back in pure pleasure.

All Tony could think about was how much he wanted this and how much he wanted Cap to want this.

Steve could feel himself thrust further and further down into Tony's throat, knowing that he would explode at any moment, but he wanted this to last.

Tony looked at Steve seeing he could barely contain himself. "You know, you can let go, stop being so fucking polite."

Steve listened and just as it was said, he came into Tony's mouth, gripping his hair so tight he could feel a strand or two come out of his skull.

"Damn, Cap...you really enjoyed that?" Tony said as he slid up to Steve who was hunched over, recovering from the pleasure.

Tony began to kiss Cap's neck, Steve started to look up from his orgasm, he closed his eyes as every kiss that Tony layed on his neck sent chills down his spine.

Steve grabbed Tony's arm and began to slid his hand up and down, he took his other hand and grabbed Tony's belt and began to unbutton his pants.

Tony continued to kiss Cap's neck as he grew harder and harder with the anticipation of Cap unbuttoning his pants.

Steve turned to Tony and began to kiss his still sweaty shoulders, finishing removing his pants, he stood up and moving Tony to the floor.

Tony dropped to the ground as he saw Cap begin to kiss his chest and all he could think was the pure pleasure about to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve kissed Tony's chest, moving up and down, slowly sliding his tongue around his nipples and down to his belly button.

Tony moaned with the unexplainable pleasure he was feeling, a little shocked he would enjoy it as much as he was.

As Steve continued to kiss his chest he moved his hand down Tony's side and grabbed his erect penis, he smiled as he felt Tony tremble at his grib.

He slowly rubbed his penis as he continued to kiss Tony's chest.

Steve stopped and looked up at Tony, "Got any lube?" He said with a dirty smirk.

Tony looked at him and threw his head to the floor, "Oh god, yeah...third drawer from the left." He exhaled as he prepaired.

Steve got up and grabbed it, he rolled a condom on and lube up, went back down to Tony with the same dirty smirk on his face, putting Tony's legs back onto his shoulders.

"Hold on tight, not sure you are ready for a Super Soldier." Steve said as he prepaired.

Tony smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself, Cap."

Steve smiled and at that moment thrusted into Tony, Tony groaned in slight pain and pleasure as he was not expecting it to be as large and painful as it was.

Steve slowly began to thrust in and out of Tony, watching every facial movement on Tony's face as he moved in and out, enjoying every sound coming from his mouth.

Tony clenched his teeth as Cap began to slowly gain speed and thrust further and further into him. His eyes slammed shut and the moans scratching their way to escape Tony's mouth.

He opened his eyes long enough to see Steve close his and begin to pant. "Go faster you innocent son of a bitch." Tony said in an attempt to gain some conrtol he knew he didn't have.

Steve smiled, "Anything you want, Soldier." He thrusted in harder and harder and faster and faster.

Tony cringed at the thought of Steve calling him a soldier, knowing he hated that, but for the night he would let it go because it was not a problem, the only thing he could think about was the unbelievable pleasure he was getting from his Super Soldier.

Steve began to pant harder and harder as he rested his hands on Tony's hips so he could gain some leverage. As the time went he knew he couldn't hold on any longer, but he didn't want to cum yet because he knew Tony was enjoying it as much as he was.

At a desperate attempt to make it last, he slowed down and took his right hand and grabbed Tony's erect penis. He began to rub it up and down as he thrust into Tony.

Tony's eyes shot open immediately as a new sensation of pleasure moved through his body, not only did he have this powerful man inside of him, he was grasping his cock at the same time, Tony could not believe the feeling.

He clenched his teeth as he heard Steve panting harder and harder. Steve slowed down even more to make it last, closing his eyes, hoping he could close in on himself.

But, he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. "Tony...I...I can't..." He said as he panted.

Tony smirked as every chill went through his body. "Go on then, I am almost there." Steve jerked harder and harder on Tony's cock as he thrusted harder and harder.

Tony clenched every muscle, his hands scraping the rough floor. He moaned and gave way. As Steve heard Tony give in he gave in himself, both ending in unimaginable pleasure.

Steve collapsed onto Tony, his face nestled into Tony's stomach, panting and sweating. Tony smiled and began to laugh.

Steve looked up, "What's so funny?"

Tony looked up at the cieling and then to Steve. His laughter began to lower, "Was it good for you?"

Steve looked at him and began to laugh. Tony continued to laugh along with him.

They slowly stopped laughing as they smiled at each other, "We should...well...do this again sometime." Tony said still catching his breathe.

Steve stood up and put his pants back on, smirked and looked at Tony, "Anything you want, Soldier."

Tony smiled.


End file.
